Cracovia Kraków
Cracovia Kraków - najstarszy istniejący klub sportowy w Polsce, założony 13 czerwca 1906 roku w Krakowie. W Cracovii łącznie działały 32 sekcje sportowe. *: Miejski Klub Sportowy Cracovia SSA (spółka założona przez KS Cracovia i Gminę Kraków) *: 13 czerwca 1906 (jako SSA od 1998) *: biało-czerwone *: Pasy *Stadion: *Otwarty: 31 marca 1912 *Pojemność - 6 500 miejsc (5 500 siedzących) *Boisko - 105 m x 68 m *Sztab Szkoleniowy *Trener: Artur Płatek *II trener: Marcin Sadko *II trener: Robert Podoliński *Trener bramkarzy: Rafał Skórski *Fizjoterapeuta: Łukasz Barcik *Fizjoterapeuta: Piotr Socha *Kierownik drużyny: Maciej Madeja * Psycholog: Marzena Herzig Historia Cracovia to najstarszy działający klub sportowy w Polsce. W Krakowie w piłkę nożną grywano już od lat dziewięćdziesiątych XIX stulecia, początkowo na terenie Parku Jordana, a następnie na murawie Błoń, jednak gra ta miała charakter rekreacyjny i odbywała się według dowolnego stosowania i interpretacji przepisów. Do powstania zorganizowanych klubów w Krakowie przyczynił się przyjazd drużyn ze Lwowa. Miało to miejsce 4 czerwca 1906 roku. Wtedy to odbyły się pierwsze mecze pomiędzy drużynami tych niezwykle zasłużonych dla historii polskiej piłki nożnej grodów. Do pierwszego meczu z "Czarnymi" przystąpiła drużyna "Przodowników" - uczniów najstarszych klas krakowskich gimnazjów. Drugi przeciwnik, drużyna IV lwowskiego gimnazjum, musiała rozegrać mecz z "jedenastką" wyłonioną spośród publiczności. Wydarzenie to stało się katalizatorem rozwoju krakowskiego piłkarstwa. Dla historii naszego klubu najważniejszymi są drużyna "Biało- czerwonych" (Szeligowskiego), która wzięła swoją nazwę od koszulek, które otrzymała od dr Tadeusza Konczyńskiego za zwycięstwo w "turnieju jesiennym" w 1906 roku oraz "Akademicy". 13 czerwca tegoż roku, po ogłoszeniu w "Nowej Reformie", odbył się pierwszy trening "Akademików". Przed przystąpieniem do jesiennego turnieju akademicy przyjęli nazwę dla swojej drużyny - Akademicki Klub Footballowy Cracovia. Tak narodziła się legenda polskiego futbolu. Wiosną 1907 roku połączono dwie najlepsze drużyny "turnieju jesiennego": "Biało- czerwonych" oraz AKF Cracovię. Nowy zespół nazwę przejął od "akademików", barwy zaś, czyli koszulki w biało-czerwone pasy, od drużyny Szeligowskiego - w taki sposób zakończył się etap budowania drużyny pierwszego Mistrza Polski. Przed wybuchem Pierwszej Wojny Światowej drużyna Cracovii rozgrywała mecze głównie z drużynami z terenu Galicji, która stała się kolebką polskiej piłki nożnej, ale także wiele spotkań toczyła z drużynami z innych ziem monarchii Austro-Węgierskiej. Pierwszy taki mecz Cracovia przegrała w Opawie z Troppauer Spotverein 2:4 (1908 rok). Trzy lata później "Biało-czerwoni" zmierzyli się z uznawaną za najlepszą drużynę europejską, reprezentacją Austro-Węgier. Mimo porażki 3:6 postawa naszych zawodników pozwoliła uzyskać elitarny na owe czasy tytułu drużyny pierwszej klasy austriackiej. W roku 1913 Cracovia wygrała rozgrywki o mistrzostwo Galicji, wyprzedzając lokalną rywalkę Wisłę oraz Pogoń Lwów. Po zakończeniu I wojny, "Pasy" wkroczyły w najlepszy okres w swojej blisko stuletniej historii. Rozpoczęło się od mistrzostwa okręgu krakowskiego w 1920, aby w następnym roku zwyciężyć w toczonych po raz pierwszy rozgrywkach o mistrzostwo Polski. Lata tuż po wojnie początkowo nie zapowiadały "czarnego" okresu w dziejach klubu. Jeszcze w 1948 roku drużyna Cracovii zdobywa po meczu barażowym z Wisłą tytuł mistrzowski, jednak w związku z reorganizacją klubów sportowych na wzór radziecki już rok później Cracovia zostaje Związkowym Klubem Sportowym Ogniwo Cracovia. W czerwcu 1949 roku z nazwy znika łacińska nazwa naszego miasta, zostaliśmy decyzja władz pozbawieni "Biało-czerwonych" pasów na koszulkach. Zanim w 1955 roku odzyskaliśmy nasze imię egzystowaliśmy przez trzy lata jako "Terenowe Koło Sportowe Sparta". Reorganizacja sportu nie ograniczała się jedynie do ingerencji w tradycyjne nazwy klubowe. Kluby sportowe zostały podporządkowane zrzeszeniom. Naszym "protektorem" zostało najpierw MPK, a następnie opieką objęła nas spółdzielnia spożywców. Słaba pozycja "protektorów" w ówczesnej hierarchii odbiła się na wynikach sportowych. Drużyna piłkarska plasowała się na coraz niższych pozycjach, by w roku 1954 pożegnać się z rozgrywkami pierwszej ligi. Wprawdzie już trzy lata później nastąpił powrót do rozgrywek z udziałem najlepszych drużyn, ale tylko na dwa sezony. I w takim rytmie odtąd miała toczyć się historia naszej piłki - liczona spadkami i awansami. Z pierwszej do drugiej, drugiej do trzeciej (pierwszy taki spadek miał miejsce po sezonie 1970-71), trzeciej do drugiej etc. W tym okresie za sukces należy przyjąć awans do pierwszej ligi w sezonie 1982-83. W latach dziewięćdziesiątych poza trzecią ligą występowaliśmy jedynie przez trzy sezony. Głównym problemem Cracovii w tym okresie to przede wszystkim brak finansów. W 1997 Cracovia przekształcono w Sportową Spółkę Akcyjną, ale w dalszym ciągu głównym problemem pozostawały niewystarczające fundusze. Klub jednak uratowano przed ostatecznym bankructwem. Przyczynili się do tego głównie kibice. W roku 2001 miała miejsce słynna manifestacje przed Urzędem Wojewódzkim przy ul. Basztowej. Upadający klub został uratowany przez ofiarnych kibiców zrzeszonych w "Grupie 100", którzy dzięki własnym pieniądzom wspomagali klub i doprowadzili do pojawienia się sponsora - firmy Comarch. W roku 2002-03 następuje powrót do drugiej ligi, rok później ekstraklasa. Po wielu latach Cracovia wróciła na należne jej miejsce. W pierwszym sezonie w najwyższej klasie rozgrywkowej Cracovia uzyskuje piąte miejsce i ociera się o udział w rozgrywkach Intertotto. Jednocześnie zostaje okrzyknięta drużyną grającą najciekawszy futbol w lidze. Stabilizacja finansowa skutkuje nowymi transferami i rozbudową bazy treningowej, a poziom piłkarski przekłada się na powołania do reprezentacji Polski. Sezon 2005/2006 to pechowe dziewiąte miejsce pierwszej drużyny, ale za to Mistrz Polski juniorów młodszych! W swoje urodziny klub organizuje wielką Galę Stulecia, a do obchodów przyłączają się tysiące kibiców i całe miasto. Rok później w Orange Ekstraklasie Cracovia kończy sezon na wysokiej czwartej pozycji wyprzedzając swoją lokalną rywalkę, aż o cztery oczka.W sezonie 2008/2009 mimo 15 miejsca na koniec sezonu po aferze z licencją dla ŁKS Łódź, Cracovia utrzymała się w Esktraklasie. Tradycje klubu Trening Noworoczny O 12:00 1 stycznia każdego roku odbywa się tradycyjny mecz między zespołami Cracovii i Cracovii II. Historia Treningu Noworocznego rozpoczęła się w 1924 (lub 1925) gdy wracający z sylwestrowego balu piłkarze wstąpili na stadion przy ul. Kałuży by pokopać piłkę na śniegu. W ostatnich latach w noworocznych treningach uczestniczą tysiące krakowian. Wydarzenia na boisku nie zawsze są do końca poważne - na liście strzelców bramek figuruje np.Pasiasty Lajkonik - klubowa maskotka. Na trybunach mecz ma charakter święta - strzelają race i fajerwerki, kibice dopijają sylwestrowe szampany, odbywają się walki na śnieżne kulki. W 2009 mecz zakończył się wynikiem 4:3 dla Cracovii I. Pierwszego gola w roku 2009 strzelił o 12:07 Przemysław Kulig. Święta Wojna Derby to średniej wielkości miasto w Anglii. Jego mieszkańcy od wieków pasjonowali się sportem, stąd nazwa "derby" przylgnęła do wielu imprez sportowych. Najpierw mianem tym określano tylko wyścigi konne. Później zaczęto nazywać tak doroczne mecze pomiędzy zespołami z tej samej miejscowości. Ta "świecka tradycja" powstała bowiem właśnie w mieście Derby - przy czym należy pamiętać, że pierwszym "derbowym" meczem nie był mecz piłki nożnej, ale zawody rugby. W Polsce derbowe mecze piłkarskie odbywają się w kilku miastach (np. w Warszawie: Legia - Polonia czy w Łodzi: ŁKS-Widzew), ale najsławniejszymi polskimi derbami są mecze Cracovia - Wisła. Z kilku powodów… Po pierwsze: oba krakowskie kluby są najstarszymi istniejącymi klubami piłkarskimi w Polsce (Cracovia powstała w czerwcu, a Wisła we wrześniu 1906 roku). Po drugie: meczów między tymi drużynami było najwięcej (do dnia dzisiejszego - nie licząc nadchodzącej potyczki - zespoły te spotykały się ze sobą 167 razy, z tego 51 razy walczyły o pierwszoligowe punkty). O meczach tych pisano książki (Tadeusz Socha), felietony (Ludwik J. Kern), a nawet wiersze (Jerzy Harasymowicz-Broniuszyc). Po trzecie - być może najważniejsze - w odróżnieniu od innych, zwyczajnych derbów, te krakowskie mają swoją piękną nazwę. Jej pomysłodawcą był nieżyjący już piłkarz Cracovii - Ludwik Gintel - który na początku lat 20. ubiegłego stulecia rzucił od niechcenia do kolegów "No to panowie, idziemy na tę Świętą Wojnę". I po czwarte: żadne inne spotkania derbowe nie obrosły w taką liczbę anegdot, opowiadań i historyjek, co te właśnie. Przypomnijmy niektóre z nich… 20 września 1908 r. odbył się pierwszy mecz Cracovia-Wisła. Ponieważ drużyny nie miały jeszcze swoich stadionów (Park Gier Cracovii otwarto 13 marca 1912, stadion Wisły - 8 kwietnia 1922), mecz rozegrano na krakowskich Błoniach. Zawody zakończyły się remisem 1-1. Bramki: dla Wisły - Jan Górski 42.min., dla Cracovii - Stanisław Szeligowski 45.min. Sędziował… rezerwowy zawodnik Cracovii - Stoeger. Składy drużyn: Cracovia: Lustgarten - Jachieć, Just - Polak, Calder, Miller - Żabża, Markheim, Szwarcer, Szeligowski, Gawędzki 1 Wisła: Brożek - Pustelnik, Cepurski - Weyssenhoff, Stolarski, Dynowski - Rutkowski, Cudek, Baścik, Górski, Poznański. Od tego momentu grano już co roku. No… prawie co roku. Pierwsza przerwa nastąpiła w latach 1915-1918. I to bynajmniej nie ze względu na I wojnę światową, tylko dlatego, że łąki, na których grała nie mająca jeszcze swojego stadionu Wisła, zostały zajęte przez armię austriacką2. Piłkarze Białej Gwiazdy zdecydowali zatem, że… połączą się z Cracovią, która już swój stadion miała i grała na nim cały czas. To była już druga taka fuzja. W 1907 wiślacy także "dali się wchłonąć" Cracovii, ale obrażeni na to, że zrobiono z nich IV, a nie II drużynę Cracovii - po trzech miesiącach wrócili na swoje podwórko. (na marginesie: Cracovia miała wtedy 14 drużyn piłkarskich, było zatem z czego wybierać do I drużyny). "Wojenne" połączenie trwało trzy lata. Po zakończeniu wojny dr Lustgarten powiedział wiślakom: "Wracajcie do siebie. Dla silnej Cracovii potrzebna jest silna Wisła", I, dzięki Bogu, bo umożliwiło to rozgrywanie kolejnych derbów. Nie grano także w 1927 roku, gdy Cracovia - stojąc po stronie PZPN, a nie "buntowników" - odmówiła przystąpienia do utworzonej przez tych ostatnich ligi. 2 września 1939 na stadionie Cracovii miały się odbyć kolejne derby. Plakaty były już rozklejone, a piłkarze "Pasów" pałali chęcią rewanżu za wiosenną porażkę. Zamiast na "świętą wojnę" piłkarze poszli jednak walczyć na wojnę prawdziwą. Niektórzy przypłacili to życiem, m.in. Bialik, Fryc, Gruenberg, Kogut, Kozień, Kwieciński, Latacz, Majeran, Rogalski, Sperling, Zieliński - z Cracovii oraz Cudek, Lubowiecki, Łyko, Makowski, Polaczek, Stefan Reyman, Serafin, Szumilas i Żaczek - z Wisły, a także kilku mniej znanych zawodników obu drużyn. II wojna światowa nie spowodowała jednak zaprzestania rozgrywania meczów "Świętej Wojny", mimo że hitlerowski okupant zabronił Polakom uprawiania zorganizowanych zawodów sportowych. Konspiracyjne mistrzostwa Krakowa odbywały się na peryferyjnych boiskach (najczęściej w Podgórzu). Oczywiście musiało dojść w ich trakcie i do derbów. W czasie wojny obie drużyny nie grały jedynie w roku 1942. Derby zaplanowano na 21 czerwca tego roku na stadionie Bronowianki, ale ktoś doniósł o tym Niemcom i na widok podjeżdżających pod stadion "bud" piłkarze oraz kibice woleli nie ryzykować i opuścili zagrożone miejsce. Ponieważ w tym akurat roku Niemcy zawzięcie tropili piłkarzy - zawodnicy Wisły i Cracovii grywali nie przeciwko sobie, ale w jednej drużynie, pod nazwą "reprezentacja Krakowa". W trakcie jednej z wojennych "świętych wojen" wszyscy zapomnieli o tym, że trwa prawdziwa wojna. 17 października 1943 r. na boisku Garbarni w obecności ponad 10 tysięcy widzów (co jak na warunki wojenne było dość nieroztropne, bo takie zbiegowisko nie mogło zostać przez okupanta niezauważone) obie drużyny walczyły ze sobą zawzięcie, zwycięstwo jednej z nich dawało bowiem tytuł mistrza Krakowa. Cztery minuty przed końcem meczu sędzia Mitusiński podyktował rzut karny po tym, jak obrońca Wisły Waśko wybił piłkę z pustej bramki ręką. Piłkarze Wisły rzucili się na sędziego, którego bronić poczęli zawodnicy Cracovii. Kibice obu drużyn wtargnęli na boisko i doszło do ogólnej bijatyki. Walczący ze sobą kibice dotarli… pod samą siedzibę dzielnicowego SS na Rynku Podgórskim. Przed niechybną wywózką do Oświęcimia uratowało zacietrzewionych kibiców to, że szefem podgórskiego SS był Austriak, w przeszłości zawodnik jednego z wiedeńskich klubów, który dowiedziawszy się, że są to zamieszki po derbach miał stwierdzić: "Kibice? A to niech się biją…". W niedokończonym meczu walkower przyznano Cracovii 28 stycznia 1945 r. hejnał z wieży Mariackiej ogłosił rozpoczęcie pierwszego w wyzwolonym Krakowie meczu derbowego pomiędzy Wisłą i Cracovią. Zawody na zaśnieżonym boisku trwały 2 x 30 minut, a sędzią był… fanatyczny kibic Białej Gwiazdy - Stanisław Jesionka. Wisła wygrała 2:0 z Cracovią, grającą w niepełnym składzie (bez m.in. Parpana, braci Jabłońskich i Różankowskich) po samobójczej bramce… wypożyczonego na ten mecz do "Pasów" Filo oraz golu Giergiela. Cracovia: Rybicki - Gędłek, Makulec, Wilkosz - Filo, Pawlik - Roczniak, Hajdziński, Zbroja, Bobuli Wisła: Jurowicz - Jarczyk, Serafin, Waśko - Legutko, Worytkiewicz - Giergiel, Cisowski, Rupa, Mordarski, Łyko II. Najważniejsze w dotychczasowej historii derby odbyły się 5 grudnia 1948. W zakończonych dwa tygodnie wcześniej rozgrywkach I ligi obie krakowskie drużyny zdobyły tyle samo punktów i zajęły dwa pierwsze miejsca w tabeli. Gdyby obowiązywały obecne przepisy - mistrzem zostałaby lepsza w meczach bezpośrednich Cracovia. Ale wtedy przepisy były inne, co więcej - nie przewidziano takiej sytuacji. W związku z tym PZPN zadecydował, że o mistrzostwie Polski zadecyduje dodatkowy mecz na neutralnym boisku Garbarni. Faworytem była - prezentująca się lepiej pod koniec rozgrywek ligowych Wisła. Już w pierwszej minucie Legutko oddał niegroźny strzał na bramkę Cracovii, jednak po koszmarnym błędzie nierozgrzanego Rybickiego piłka wpadła do siatki. Gdy umilkły wiwaty kibiców Wisły, kapitan Wisły, Gracz krzyknął do graczy Cracovii - "Macie, Żydki, prezent na Mikołaja"! Jego pycha została jednak ukarana… Tuż przed przerwą Różankowski wyrównał, a w kolejnej akcji Szeliga strzelił Wiśle gola "do szatni". Po przerwie Wisła zaciekle atakowała, chcąc wyrównać, i nadziała się na kontrę: akcję celną główką wykończył Różankowski. Cracovia zwyciężyła 3:1 i została mistrzem Polski. W nagrodę za ten sukces zawodnicy otrzymali… obiad w dobrej krakowskiej restauracji, a najlepszy strzelec drużyny - Stanisław Różankowski dodatkowo dostał zegarek. Takie to były czasy… Nietypowe derby rozegrano w marcu 1949. Zawodników obu drużyn podzielono nie według koloru noszonych koszulek, a na żonatych i kawalerów. Obie jedenastki stoczyły ze sobą towarzyski mecz na stadionie Cracovii. Mecz zakończył się pogromem kawalerów, którzy przegrali 2:8, co dało asumpt do twierdzeń, że "legalny seks lepiej wpływa na formę piłkarza niż nielegalny". Moim skromnym zdaniem powodem było jednak to, że nieżonaci mieli przed meczem większą swobodę w dostępie do trunków;) W 1959 roku Wisła wygrała derby u siebie 1:04 i to cudem. Dosłownie - cudem. Cracovia miała w tym meczu miażdżącą przewagę, ale piłka jak zaczarowana mijała słupek wiślackiej bramki. Jak to się stało? Otóż po kilku latach przebudowy wreszcie uroczyście oddano do użytku "nowy" stadion "Białej Gwiazdy". Odbyła się uroczysta feta z udziałem władz partyjnych i sportowych. I chyba to przyniosło pecha. Wisła zaczęła u siebie przegrywać mecz za meczem. Nie była to obniżka formy, bo na wyjazdach szło jej świetnie. Przed zawodami z Cracovią prezes kola sympatyków Wisły wpadł zatem na iście szatański pomysł. Ściągnięto skądś księdza, który w tajemnicy, późnym wieczorem dnia poprzedzającego derby poświęcił stadion klubu hołubionego wówczas przez władze partyjne i milicyjne. Pomogło. I to nie tylko na derby, ale i na kolejne zawody na tym stadionie. W maju 1966 roku władze miasta postanowiły uczcić święto klasy robotniczej. Piłkarzom obu klubów zalecono stawienie się na pochód w "rynsztunku meczowym", a po zakończonym pochodzie piłkarze pojechali na stadion Wisły gdzie rozegrali "mecz pierwszomajowy". Drugoligowa Cracovia pokonała I ligową, grającą w pełnym składzie, Wisłę 2:0. I to mimo, że "Pasiaki" grały bez czterech swoich najlepszych zawodników: Kowalika i Rewilaka - przebywających na zgrupowaniu kadry - (tak, tak, panie Janas - powołano ich z II ligi!) oraz kontuzjowanych Hausnera i Orczykowskiego. Początek lat siedemdziesiątych to najgorszy okres w historii piłkarzy Cracovii. Spadając z I ligi rok co roku niżej - Cracovia wylądowała w lidze okręgowej, z której nie potrafiła "wyleźć". W związku z tym w derbach nastąpiła przerwa. Ale tego nie wytrzymali długo kibice obu drużyn. Najbardziej wpływowi z kibiców przekonali władze, że dla uczczenia rocznicy wyzwolenia Krakowa i pierwszego po wojnie "meczu wyzwolenia" należy w każdą rocznicę organizować towarzyski mecz obu drużyn. W pierwszym boju o herbową tarczę (27 stycznia 1974) w obecności 23 tysięcy widzów na stadionie Cracovii wygrała Wisła 2:1, ale już rok później doszło do supersensacji. 19.01.1975 IV-ligowy5 średniak rozniósł naszpikowaną srebrnymi medalistami MŚ 1974, grającą w pełnym składzie Wisłę aż 4:1, i to na dodatek na Reymonta. 27 tysięcy kibiców przecierało oczy. Wisła bynajmniej nie zlekceważyła Cracovii. Po prostu kilku czwartoligowcom wyszedł mecz życia. Niestety nie powtórzyli go nigdy później. Mecze derbowe o Herbowa Tarczę rozgrywano rokrocznie w styczniu do roku 1989. Po zmianie ustroju postanowiono też zmienić formułę krakowskich derbów (zachowując termin). Ale zmiana nazwy szczęścia nie przyniosła. Pierwszy "prezydencki" mecz był zarazem ostatnim. 28 stycznia 1990 Cracovia po słabym meczu o Puchar Prezydenta Miasta Krakowa pokonała Wisłę 1-0. Po meczu natomiast miało miejsce nieprawdopodobne wydarzenie. Zbyt brutalna - zdaniem wielu obserwatorów - akcja policji na stadionie (m.in. złamanie nosa dziewczynie ogólnie znanego kibica Cracovii) spowodowała, że po meczu "hoolsi" pasiaków natarli na siły porządkowe. W ataku tym niespodziewanie wsparli ich (znacznie wtedy "mocniejsi") "hoolsi" Wisły. I nienawidzący się na co dzień kibice razem wyparli policję do śródmieścia Krakowa. Końcowym akcentem tej "akcji" było wspólne zdemolowanie konsulatu ZSRR, do którego schronili się uciekający policjanci, a w konsekwencji - zakaz organizacji kolejnych meczów derbowych. Stąd wynikła kilkuletnia przerwa, bo drużyny dzieliło wówczas kilka klas rozgrywkowych. Ale - Wisła z ekstraklasy spadła, a Cracovia do II ligi awansowała. Meczu ligowego policja zabronić nie była w stanie. Ostatnie pierwszoligowe derby odbyły się w marcu 1984 na stadionie Cracovii. Po wyjątkowo bezbarwnym i nieciekawym z obu stron meczu drużyny podzieliły się punktami, uzyskując bezbramkowy remis 0:0. Ostatnie jak dotąd derby na Reymonta miały miejsce 24 września 1995. Drugoligowy beniaminek wygrał 1:0 z Wisłą mającą aspiracje do awansu (mimo, że od 36 minuty Cracovia grała w "10"). Ostatnia jak dotąd "Święta wojna" odbyła się 15 maja 1996 na stadionie Cracovii. Wisła zrewanżowała się za jesienną porażkę. Po meczu, którego dokładny wynik wtajemniczeni podawali ponoć (wraz ze strzelcami bramek!) na trzy dni przed zawodami - Wisła wygrała 2:0. Mecz ten zapamięta długo jeden z kibiców Białej Gwiazdy, który - w barwach klubowych - trafił między "hoolsów" Cracovii. Został on rozebrany, a następnie wyprowadzony na tor kolarski, skąd wyprowadziła go policja Derbowe mecze Cracovii z Wisłą zazwyczaj wyzwalały w zawodnikach obu drużyn nieprawdopodobną ambicję. "Możemy nawet przegrać wszystkie mecze ale ten musimy wygrać" - pouczali młokosów wchodzących do drużyny starsi zawodnicy. To było jednak w czasach, gdy większość zawodników stanowili wychowankowie, a przywiązanie do barw było znacznie większe. Dziś w obu drużynach wychowanków nie ma (ostatni - Pater w Wiśle i Szwajdych w Cracovii zostali w ub. roku oddani do innych klubów). Czy gwardia zaciężna podejdzie do meczu z takim zaangażowaniem, jak choćby wspomniani wyżej czwartoligowcy w 1975. Dla Nikoli Mijajlovica zbliżający się mecz to nie derby. "Derby są z Legią, bo z Cracovia nie walczymy o mistrzostwo" - stwierdził kontrowersyjny obrońca Wisły. Z drugiej strony w obu drużynach są zawodnicy, którzy w takim meczu chcą koniecznie zagrać, nawet z kontuzją. Dodatkowego smaczku derbom nadaje to, że w Cracovii gra kilku zawodników, którzy rozegrali mniej, lub więcej meczów w Wiśle. Zarówno tacy, których na Reymonta nie chciano, jak i tacy, którzy z Wisłą rozstali się w przyjaźni. Czy będą chcieli coś udowodnić, czy ułatwić zdobycie punktów kolegom z byłej drużyny? Zobaczymy. Jedno jest pewne. Jak pokazuje historia wyniku derbów przewidzieć nie sposób. Zbyt często bowiem w takim meczu zdecydowany faworyt przegrywał, a nawet ponosił klęskę. I to niezależnie od tego, na którym stadionie grano. Najciekawsze w historii Wielkie Derby Krakowa 5 grudnia 1948, Cracovia - Wisła Kraków 3:1 Rozegrany na neutralnym stadionie Garbarni dodatkowy barażowy mecz decydujący o tytule Mistrza Polski. Grająca bez dwóch swoich czołowych graczy Cracovia, mimo straty gola już w 1 minucie, doprowadziła do wyrównania, a potem zdecydowanie pokonała swą rywalkę zdobywając mistrzostwo Polski. 0:1 - T. Legutko (1') 1:1 - St. Różankowski (44') 2:1 - Czesław Szeliga (45') 3:1 - St. Różankowski (74') 22 marca 2009, Wisła Kraków - Cracovia 4:1 Rozegrane na Reymonta Wielkie Derby skończyły się wielkim zwycięstwem białej gwiazdy, mimo szybko zdobytej przez gości zza miedzy bramki, zwycięstwo uratowali Wiślacy. 0:1 Paweł Sasin 1:1 Radosław Sobolewski 2:1 Marcelo 3:1 Patryk Małecki 4:1 Piotr Ćwielong Znani Sympatycy Jan Paweł II Józef Piłsudski Gustaw Holoubek Mieczysław Fogg Nigel Kennedy Jerzy Pilch Kazimierz Wyka Grzegorz Miecugow Maciej Maleńczuk Sukcesy Mistrz Polski (5) 1921,1930,1932,1937,1948 Wice Mistrz Polski (2) 1934,1949